


Banana Split

by chubbers



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbers/pseuds/chubbers
Summary: Who doesn't love a good improv challenge with Teamiplier?





	Banana Split

**Author's Note:**

> Just stepping into the ao3 territory, so... Hi!
> 
> (Y/n) -> your name  
> (YT/n) -> your YouTube name

“Okay, so how we doing this?” I asked, turning to Mark.

  
“Uhm, I don’t know… I guess we start in front, then we change positions and if we don’t take to long we can change teams…” he said, scrubbing his scruff.

  
“Okay, the cameras are good to go, Mark.” Amy said from behind the cameras.

  
“Right. So we’ll do tall freaks on one side and smol beans on the other, how ‘bout that?” he turned to Ethan and Tyler.

  
“Hey! I’m only two inches taller than you!” I protested.

  
“Anything a quarter of an inch taller is a tall freak in my book, sweetcakes.” he scoffed.

  
“Our chances of survival are increasingly larger, (y/n).” Tyler crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“Yeah, we’ll inherit the Earth. And you smol peeps will perish.” I said in an overly dramatic voice.

  
“Hey, what about me? I didn’t say anything!” Ethan squealed.

  
“I’m a merciful freak, Eth. I’ll take you as my squire.” I replied.

  
“Wait… is that good?” he looked confused.

  
“HEEEELLO EVERYBODY! My name is Markiplier and welcome to the “Not my hands” challenge!” Mark interrupted us with his intro. “I’m here today with Tyler, Ethan and our good friend (y/n).” Tyler, Ethan and I waved at the camera. “So, you might’ve seen this game before in improv shows or even around YouTube, so we’re giving it a try too. (y/n) and I are going to present a cooking show, completely from the top of our heads, and we cannot use our own hands. Instead, Ethan here will be my hands, and Tyler will be (y/n)’s. We have no idea what we have under this towel on the table to cook, and we can only hope we make it out alive.” he gave the camera a serious look. “Okay, we good to go?” he looked at us. We all nodded.

  
Ethan went behind Mark and put his arms under Mark’s, while he crossed his own behind Ethan’s back.

  
“Hey, don’t grab my ass, Mark!” Ethan laughed.

  
“Keep your crotch away from me and we’ll be good, blue boy.” Mark replied.

  
Tyler moved behind me as I stretched my arms, giving him space to get his own in front of me.

  
“Okay, uhm… so…” Tyler sounded awkward.

  
“Tyler, you’re too large, you gotta come closer so I can get my arms around you…” I said, trying to ease the awkwardness. “Yup, we gon’ get real friendly here…” I said, winking at the camera as I pulled him closer to me. I could feel him breathing heavily on my neck, and it was hard suppressing the chills that wanted to run my spine.

  
“Okay, hi, welcome to Mark and (y/n) cook! Today we’re making… as soon as my hands respond we’ll see what we’re about to cook.” Mark said looking down at Ethan’s hands in front of his body.

  
After bickering back and forth, we managed to get the improv game going, revealing what Kat and Amy had set for us on the table. We had tubs of ice cream and an assortment of fruits, sprinkles and toppings, and Mark and I decided on making a giant banana split with loads of decoration. Having Tyler so close behind me, being my arms, was nothing short of arousing. At times I had trouble following Mark’s line of thought, being focused on his broad chest against my back and his face buried in my neck. And I could swear that at one point I felt him shift his crotch away from my butt awkwardly… did he get a boner?

  
“And I think that we should have some whipped cream on top of that, don’t you think, (y/n)?” Mark asked me. Ethan opened the can and sprayed some of the dream in his own hand, holding it close to Mark’s face. “Oh, oh, yeah, right, we gotta make sure it’s good, right?” he laughed, trying to dodge the imminent cream pie to his face. “HERE, (Y/N), do you think it’s good?” he twisted his body towards me.

  
Being more focused on Tyler’s possible boner on my back, I wasn’t quick enough to react. Ethan took the cue and raised his hand to my face, spreading the topping all over my chin, nose, mouth… Everybody started to laugh, including me, being snapped out of my day dream.

  
“Yeah, Mark, it smells great!” I said, trying to not breath it in. Tyler’s arms were crossed in front of me, under my boobs.

  
“Yeah, but does it taste good?” Mark asked.

  
“Well, uhm…” I tried putting my tongue out to catch some of the cream, but Tyler was quicker. He swiped his index finger over my cheek, gathering some of the topping and leading it towards my lips. “Yeah, I guess I should taste it…”

  
There could’ve been a thousand and one less sexual ways I could’ve gone about this, but having my high school crush this close to me, crotch pressed against my ass, got me into such a state of arousal that I couldn’t let it go. As soon as he pressed his finger to my lips, I took it into my mouth, expertly licking it clean, my tongue lapping around it as I sunk my nails in his back through his T-shirt, being quick and careful so that no one watching could tell. I felt Tyler suck in air on my neck, forcing his forehead on the back of my head, his hips twitching forward, burying his evidently growing boner between my buttcheeks.  
“Hm, yeah, this is definitely good. We should have it spread over the banana.” I stared at Mark, holding in my giggles.

  
“Ooookay…” he breathed deep. “So, let’s put some cream on it.” Mark said, indicating Ethan to spray the can over the platter we had set with the ice cream and bananas. Some of it ended on the right place. “What now?” Mark turned to me again.

  
“SPRINKLES!” I shouted, jumping a bit, unintentionally brushing against Tyler’s bulge. As I did, he choked on a moan, disguising it as a cough.

  
“You okay, man?” Mark asked him, laughing.

  
“Yeah, I just choked on my own saliva…” he said, laughing it off. He then rested his chin on my shoulder, away from Mark and Ethan, incognito from the camera, and whispered in my ear. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

  
His acknowledgement was all I needed.

  
“My good friend Mark, do you know what is the right way to dress a banana split with sprinkles?” I said, as Tyler grabbed a handful of sprinkles from the table.

  
“No, I do not, my good friend (y/n). Please, teach us.” he answered.

  
“You have to dance the sprinkle dance!” I squealed as I started to skip in place, making sure to press myself against Tyler with every move I made. Even though he cursed in my ear, he still had the spirit to follow my dance with his arms. “Sprinkle it on!” I half-chanted, cueing him to drop the ingredients over the platter as I stopped my impromptu dance.

  
“Well, cousin (y/n), I’d say this is a work of art!” Mark said, Ethan resting his hands on his waist.

  
“Well… cousin?” I looked confused at Mark. “Yeah, I guess we’re done.” Tyler duplicated Ethan’s action, grabbing my waist eagerly.

  
“So, here you go, the best banana split you’ll ever eat. So thank you everybody for watching, and we’ll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!” Mark delivered his outro as Ethan and Tyler did the usual gestures.

  
“Okay, I’ll just change the memory cards so we can go to round two.” Kat said, moving to the cameras.

  
“I’ll go get the next tray.” Amy ran over to the table.

  
“I’ll take a quick trip to the bathroom to clean the cream off of my face.” I told them. Mark nodded and turned to help Amy clean the table up.

  
I quickly made my way downstairs to the bathroom, closing the door behind me and turning to the mirror, taking in how red my cheeks were. Hopefully the viewers would take it for laughter blush instead of I’ve-got-Tyler’s-dick-in-my-ass blush. After cleaning the cream off without messing my makeup too much, I unlocked the door and opened it, being surprised by a massive hand over my mouth and a gigantic body pushing me back in against the door. I gasped, looking up too meet Tyler’s darkened eyes, a lustful smile on his face.

  
“You’re a little tease, aren’t you?” he whispered, his face close enough for me to feel his breath.

  
“Are you complaining?” I replied as he slid his hand from my mouth.

  
“You better live up to your actions, sweetheart…” he breathed into my neck, making me whimper.

  
“Or else?” I provoked.

  
“You wouldn’t like me when I’m mad…” he sunk his fingers on my sides, biting my neck.

  
“Or maybe that’s exactly what I want, big daddy…” he growled at my words, grinding his boner against my heated core.

  
“HEY! We’re ready!” Mark shouted from upstairs.

  
“This isn’t over.” Tyler huffed, letting go of me and opening the door.

  
“I wouldn’t want it to.” I replied firmly, gazing into his eyes as I walked away, making sure to sway my hips as much as I could before he closed the door behind me.

  
I stopped at the foot of the stairs, trying to absorb what had just happened. I couldn’t help the grin that spread across my face, thinking about what the end of the day could have in store for me.


End file.
